


Pulverizer's Pulverizing Pulverizer

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gay, Humor, M/M, Not Serious, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Pulverize Don with your penis uwu





	Pulverizer's Pulverizing Pulverizer

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A CRACK FIC. DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY.

"W-What are you doing?" 

Timothy, by some impossible bastardisation of all known laws in the universe, had gotten on top of him. He's breathing hard, face flushed and pupils dilated. Donnie can smell his arousal, nose wrinkling at the scent.

Timothy flashes a wicked grin.

"I, Timothy," the boy starts, unzipping his pants, "am going to uncharacteristically stick my throbbing spooge launcher into your succulent, wet dick holster and fuck you against your will because that's apparently something I would do idk."

There's a pause as Donnie considers this, worrying his lower lip as he tries and somehow fails to push the flabby, untrained, undisciplined, out of shape teenager off of him. What the fuck was happening. Who the fuck was writing this shit? Why the fuck did he have a vagina all of a sudden?

Timothy doesn't seem to notice. Groaning, the boy slips his throbbing erection cannon into Donnie's dripping honey pot, and Don's chest heaves, his mind racing with one thought.

"Wow this fic is actually pretty shit."


End file.
